


A Question of Karma

by cynatnite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki can't talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Clint feels, Some angst, dark!Clint, helpless loki, the reason Clint smiles at Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Manhattan, Clint pays Loki a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Karma

His handler trained him well. Clint Barton could move without a sound being heard. His mind trained to remember every room after walking out of it. He learned solemn patience and would still for hours when it was called for.

He was aware of every lesson as he made his way through the helicarrier to prisoner isolation. His goal was clear and he had waited until late in the night when SHIELD agents and the Avengers were coming down off the high of the intense battle and dealing with the horrific losses.

Without the worry of being locked away, thanks to Natasha, he gave his word he’d attend the debriefings, shrink sessions and the physicals coming his way. Fury gave a nod as if the implicit trust still remained. Clint doubted it, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Clint stopped at the security detail who monitored the prisoner with a camera covering the entire cell. Their names were Lakeland and Holbrook. They’d shared a few drinks and training sessions sporadically over the last few years. He’d use it.

“What’s he doing?” Clint asked leaning against the doorway.

“Sitting,” Lakeland answered. He waved Clint over. “Check it out.”

Clint did and watched the demigod, Loki, seated on the cot still wearing the magic cuffs and muzzle. Hot rage flowed through him, but Clint was too good to let it show. He folded his arms.

“Bastard looks like he’s waiting for a servant,” Holbrook bit out.

“Fury’s lost his mind,” Lakeland said with a glare. “That motherfucker ought to fry. Hell, it was this planet he invaded.”

“You know the brass, always thinking about interplanetary diplomacy and all that bullshit,” Clint replied. Seeing their nods, this would be easier than he thought.

“It’s not right.” Holbrook grabbed his coffee cup and drained the remaining liquid.

Clint tilted his head and gave a snide grin. “Why don’t you two take a break? I’ll cover for you.”

Lakeland and Holbrook exchanged knowing looks.

“I could use a fresh cup and a bite,” Holbrook volunteered. “Gary?”

“How long of a break should we take?” Lakeland couldn’t hide his smirk.

“Half an hour ought to be plenty. Catch up on the game and let me know the score when you get back.”

“You got it, Barton.” Lakeland got to his feet, purposefully leaving his security pass on the console. “Be sure to let our boy know what we really think about his trip home.”

Clint laughed a little. “I’ll do that.”

When they were gone, Clint went to the panel and bypassed the security protocols. Sometimes he just knew too much about SHIELD systems. After disabling the camera, he put the video of Loki sitting on a loop and muted the audio. No one would know.

He snatched up the card and strolled to Loki’s cell as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Clint was in no hurry. When he got to the door, he slid the card and the door came open. After pocketing it, he made sure he was locked inside with Loki.

Turning, he looked at the demigod who was gazing at him with eyes that narrowed in confusion. Clint rested against the wall.

“Look at you. Not able to say a word.” Clint’s smirk sharpened as he leveled his hard gaze at Loki. “Do you know you talk too much? In the end, that’s what got you. Your little speech to Natasha was cute, but you gave away your entire endgame.”

Loki raised his chin in defiance and Clint was ready to crush him. Instead, he just stepped closer.

“Love the jewelry, by the way.” Clint stopped until he stood over the demigod. “Thor tells me those bracelets not only keep you from your mojo, but also pretty well zap all that god-like strength right out of you. You couldn’t fight your way past a mall cop.”

Then Clint saw the first sign of anger in Loki’s sharp eyes. He grinned at the sight.

“We put muzzles on dogs who bite and you’ve got a nasty one,” Clint said between clenched teeth. “The one you gave me is gonna scar. In that twisted brain you thought I’d be forced to always remember what you did to me as if I was some poor little fucking traumatized victim.” Then Clint did chuckle, low and dirty. “It’s my fucking motivator.”

He reached his hand to Loki’s throat and dug his fingernails into the pale skin and was pleased to hear the grimace. It made his heart pound in anticipation and his cock strained in response.

“I’m a firm believer in karma, you sonovabitch.”

Clint fisted the shoulders of Loki’s overcoat and yanked him to his knees. He looked down at the panicked eyes and kept his grip despite Loki’s struggles. The impulse to sink his hard cock into the demigod’s unwilling mouth had his blood heated, but taking the muzzle off was out of the question.

Instead, Clint shoved Loki to his stomach and put a knee to his back, digging into it relishing the frantic thrashing. He was positive Loki was having trouble breathing. Clint shifted down and dragged the overcoat up until it bunched near the demigod’s shoulders. It didn’t matter that it couldn’t come off due to the magic handcuffs or that it would be in the way. He had one objective only and Clint would not be deterred.

He stuffed his hand under Loki’s stomach, fumbled with the laces until they loosened. Clint yanked down the pants to the demigod’s knees. He shifted his body on top of him and grabbed onto Loki’s hips and ground into the smooth ass enjoying the struggles fighting against his grip.

Leaning down to Loki’s ear, Clint whispered in a dirty voice, “How about it, Loki? Ready to know what it’s like to get your ass ploughed by your slave? That’s what you called me. You said kneeling’s what I did best, taking your cock into my mouth. Let’s see how you like it.” Clint snapped his hips and Loki yelled into the muzzle. “As much as I’d love to shove my dick into your mouth until you choked, this’ll have to do.”

Clint flicked open his cargos, shimmied them and his boxers down just enough. He spit into his hand, moistened the engorged cock and then shoved two fingers into Loki’s ass.

The demigod tensed in shock at the intrusion and attempted to move away from him. Clint used his free hand to grab Loki’s long dark hair. He wound his fist into the strands and yanked hard knowing how much it had to hurt.

“You’re gonna take my cock up the ass, Loki. You’ll never pay for what you did my planet, but you’ll go back to your fucking world knowing that you took it like the goddamn dog you are!”

Clint twisted his fingers, found Loki’s prostrate and rubbed on it hard. The demigod twisted and writhed under the assault. If Clint didn’t fuck him soon, he’d come on Loki’s ass and that was unacceptable.

He removed his hand from Loki’s asshole and then used it to grip one of his cheeks. He put his cock at the hole and pushed into it.

Both men groaned when the head of Clint’s cock breached the tight ass. Clint didn’t relent as he kept pressing in until he was fully seated. He snapped his hips and the muzzle couldn’t hide Loki’s scream.

“Goddamn, you got a tight ass,” Clint ground out. “It loves my cock inside you.”

Clint started fucking him and curious, he pushed his hand under Loki’s stomach and when he found a stiff dick, he couldn’t hold back the dirty chuckle.

“Why you little slut,” Clint teased. “You fucking love this.”

Loki thrashed in denial and Clint pulled on it and pinched the head. The moan of pain, made him grin.

“I’m gonna enjoy this more than you.”

Clint didn’t just fuck Loki, he pounded him keeping his fist in the demigod’s hair and not letting go of the grip on the cock under the demigod. It was just so damn good and Clint was sure it was the high of giving it to the man who had caused him and those he cared about so much pain. Nothing else could explain how heated his blood felt in his veins as he kept going at a relentless pace.

All Loki could do was lay there and take it.

The orgasm was pulled out of him and Clint bit his tongue until he tasted blood. He kept thrusting until every last drop was milked from his cock.

Clint had to take a breath and he rested his head on Loki’s shoulder until he got it together enough to move. Loki’s cock remained hard and unsatisfied.

He pushed back to his knees and looked down at the demigod, unmoving, whose eyes were closed. After Clint fixed his pants, he grabbed Loki by the arm.

“Get on your feet.”

Once Loki was standing, barely, Clint pulled the pants up covering up the demigod’s erection.

“No way are you going to fucking come while you’re here. Maybe they’ll let you fuck one of those bilgesnipes Thor’s always talking about.”

When Clint finished with Loki, he stepped back and took a good look at him. The demigod’s hair was a mess, his face covered in perspiration and in his eyes was a beaten look. Clint was satisfied with the sight.

“In a few hours, Thor’s taking you back to Asgard. The entire band will be there and when you see a shit eating grin on my face, it’s because my dried cum is caked on your thighs from leaking out of your ass.”

Seeing the arrogance and sadistic pleasure ripped from Loki’s face, Clint congratulated himself on a job well done.

He let himself out of the cell, secured the door and then planted a hand on the wall, his head sagging.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He liked it too much.

Clint dropped the security pass on the console just as Lakeland and Holbrook returned.

“How was the game?” Clint asked as if nothing happened. He was much better at this spy shit than Natasha gave him credit for.

“Yankees won by two,” Holbrook grinned.

Clint didn’t have it in him to return it.

“Fucking great,” Clint mumbled.

“Where you going, Barton?” Lakeland asked.

“Getting some sleep,” he lied.

Rather than go to Stark Tower where the Avengers were celebrating, he headed to his small apartment.

He stripped off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. Clint got under the hot shower and stayed there until the water ran cold.

When he got out, he grabbed bottle of scotch from the kitchen and went to his bed. Laying back on the pillows, Clint was half-propped up on them, tipping the bottle needing the warmth and the liquor to sooth the raucousness still raging through him.

The last thing he remembered before passing out were his fingertips tracing the bite mark on his chest.

 

END


End file.
